Hogwarts and Wizards AU
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Just some one-shots and stuff of different PJO/HoO pairings as students of Hogwarts. (No demigods/gods/goddesses/prophecies).
1. Percy&Nico

**Main pairing for this chapter = Percy/Nico (Percico)**

 **Side pairing = Will Solace/Nico di Angelo (One-sided)**

 **Disclaimer = I don't own the characters or anything, just this little plot in the chapter.**

 **Other tags = Half-breed Percy Jackson (Merman), Slytherin Percy Jackson, Pure-blood Nico di Angelo, Hufflepuff Nico di Angelo**

* * *

He was going to hex his boyfriend.

Nico di Angelo was going to hex Percy Jackson into next year if he didn't find then green eyed boy in the next hour.

 _I can't believe I'm even dating this guy,_ Nico thought, halting as he reached his destination.

Nico's dark brown eyes served the Black Lake, its waters innocently calm with sunlight sparkling off it. "Percy," he called, feeling like an idiot for talking to air, "Percy . . ." he tried again, earning a few cautious glances from first and second years.

"Perseus Jackson, I know you can hear me. So get your arse out of the god's forsaken water this instant!" Nico huffed, trying not to get his school robes wet as he stood close to the water's edge.

For a few seconds there wasn't a sound except for the calm waves that washed upon the pebbles on the beach and the slight rustling of leaves in the breeze. Then the water's surface broke, a boy's body summersaulting high in the air before diving back down into the deep, dark depths that held so many different sea creatures.

The small children's screams and shouts caused a grimace to form over his face . . . Percy just had to show off.

Nico was not impressed in the slightest.

The olive skinned boy tapped his foot impatiently, hands on his slim hips as the water rippled and a shadowy body came closer to the surface.

When the body broke through the water, Nico's breath caught in his throat; like it always did whenever he saw his older boyfriend.

Percy's hair – that seemed to change from brunette to jet black depending on the light – was wet and sticking out in all directions because of his swim. His pupils were blown big and wide before they shrunk, revealing his sea green-blue eyes that sparkled and swirled like the very ocean itself; always making a hard time for Nico to not be pulled into the riptide and drown. The older boy smiled at his boyfriend, revealing very sharp pointed teeth; like a sharks.

"Hey Neeks," he used the cursed nick-name, "What brings you to this side of the tide?"

Nico huffed irritably because he knew Percy understood _perfectly_ why he was here, "We're meant to be studying," he played along, knowing it would be useless to point out their plans _yet again_.

"Oh?" his boyfriend innocently questioned, raising both his dark, perfect eyebrows for emphasis. When Percy saw Nico wasn't buying it, he enlarged his green eyes, making them cute and pleading like a baby seal.

But Nico wouldn't be so easily fooled because he knew Percy absolutely _despised_ studying and would use any means necessary to find a way around it.

Or just ignore it all together.

"Percy, you know we have a test on Care of Magical Creatures," Nico sighed, grimacing a little when some water wet the bottom of his uniform.

His father was sure to jinx him for getting the expensive robes dirty . . .

Percy rolled his eyes affectionately, taking pity on his boyfriend and getting out of the cold lake.

"I don't know how you can stand the freezing temperature," The dark eyed boy spoke, eyes staring keenly on the water droplets that ran down the older boy's body.

"Half-breed," Percy laughed, causing a slight jerk to run through Nico's body at the reminder. "Besides, I'm training for the Triwizard Tournament, I have to be ready."

 _More like Doomspell Tournament._

"You don't even know if you'll be picked for it, lots of students might put their names forward," Nico was half glad his boyfriend didn't deter at his words, but the other half was beyond worried for him. _What if he_ does _get chosen?_ His mind seemed to whisper, _what if the tasks are too dangerous for him?_

 _What if he_ **dies?**

The smaller boy was broken out of his dark morbid thoughts with Percy's beautiful laugh, "Aw Neeks, have some faith in me." The older boy leaned closer, as if to tell a secret, "Besides, I bet a lot of the students from Gryffindor will put their names into the Goblet of Fire, and let's be honest, the Cup will choose someone with _brains_ rather than _brawn_."

Percy's slytherin side was showing through his determined gaze and Nico knew that nothing he said would change the green eyed boys mind.

 _Once Percy sets his mind to something, there's no going back._

So instead Nico just sighed and fidgeted with his school tie, desperately trying to focus on anything else except his boyfriend willing himself dry (merman gene) and pulling on his school clothes (except for his green tie, which he put in the pocket of his robe after admitting defeat to it).

As the half-breed dried himself, the scales scattering parts of his body, the gills around his neck, and the fins that webbed between his feet and fingers seemed to disappear – until the next time he would take a dive into the water.

"Don't bite your lip so hard, it'll bleed," Percy pulled Nico's bottom lip away from the assault of teeth, also bringing Nico back form admiring his boyfriend's fine physique.

Percy was so close, not even a breath away and it sent Nico's cheeks bright red.

"I love you," Nico blurted out, lovingly gazing into those beautifully deep, dark eyes.

Percy laughed breathlessly, "I love you too, mio amore."

A wide sincere smile bloomed across Nico's angelic face at his mother tongue words on his boyfriend lips. It always made Nico flustered and more outgoing when Percy spoke like that, a trick his older boyfriend was all too familiar with and enjoyed using more than he modestly should.

"Sap," Nico grabbed Percy's slytherin tie and pulled the older boy firmly, closing the small gap between them.

The half-breed put up no objection and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his tongue exploring inside Nico's mouth. The salty taste of the lake brought a shiver of excitement through Nico's body. The kiss tasted like freedom, it seemed to call to him, _sing_ to him.

 _Come with me; let me show you a whole different world. A world you have never and will never see without me there to guide you. I will show you mystery, dark secrets and treasures far beyond your capably imagination._

 _Come swim with me, down in the beautiful deep were you shall always be free, where you shall always belong._

The kiss seemed to last forever and neither boy wanted it to stop but when they heard a few cat whistles they knew it was time to separate for air.

When they parted, Percy couldn't stop smiling at his beautiful boyfriend, the slytherin always immensely enjoying their time together. No matter it be kissing, talking, sleeping, eating, _staring_ , playing or studying – even if he always made a huge fuss of work, spending time with his boyfriend was always his favourite activity (and maybe Nico kissing him for every question he got right helped a little) – but out of all those activity's; cuddling and snuggling with his younger boyfriend was always the best, most fun and most rewarding.

Though, when the slytherin looked into his boyfriend eyes, the warm brown of them were slightly dazed and glossy, with Nico's body slightly swaying as his red lips puckered.

"Oops, I did it again," Percy gently shook Nico's shoulders to clear away the unseen fog clouding the others boys mind. "Come on Neeks, ignore the song of the sea, didn't you want to study with me?"

That seemed to clear the last of the fog away but Nico still slightly nodded in a daze, "Yeah, I also invited some of our friends to join us since I know you'll try to distract me."

The half-breed pouted slight for show before offering help to his lovely boyfriend, "Very well, I suppose you have a point," Percy relented as he straightened out Nico's hufflepuff robes.

All through everything the pure-blood nodded seriously, "We both really need to pass our N.E.W.T exams and so we need to take our studies more seriously." The hufflepuff smiled before planting a small chaste kiss on the older boy's soft mouth, "Besides, the quicker and higher you pass in your exams, the faster my father will like you!"

"Your father will never like me," the half-breed grumbled, "He won't even warm up to me no matter how much I try to please him and show him I deeply love you!"

"Don't get so depressed, of course he will, I promise! Now I was thinking we could take a page from Annabeth's book and –"

"That would be a very bad idea," Percy interrupted, "Annabeth will hex you so hard."

Nico affectionately rolled his eyes, "I'm not literally ripping a page out of one of the girls books Perseus," the pure-blood smiled up at him as they walked hand in hand to the library, "I just mean we should take some of her pointers for studying and stuff; like colour coordinating! I know you work better when we do that. Oh, and we can make up some rhymes and stuff or –"

The small hufflepuff chatted and babbled happily like that all the way to the library while Percy smiled lovingly and gazed tenderly at him.

 _I'll show your dad I'm worthy for your love and affection, mio amore. I'll get the highest ranks in my tests and do any chores or duties your father throws my way._ Percy promised, _I'd do anything for you, walk through the pits of hell, swim the darkest oceans, and eat all the cereal your weird grandma forces my way._

 _Anything you ask, I will provide. Name it and it's yours, as is my heart; use it to do with as you please._

 _I'd even destroy the world for you, if you so wished._

All this and more ran through the half-breeds thoughts, it wasn't until they reached the library and Percy saw some of their _'friends'_ from the study-group that he was immediately pulled from his thoughts.

Because _right bloody there_ , next to Annabeth and Leo the Ravenclaws, was Will Solace from Hufflepuff.

 _Merlin's balls,_ Percy cursed as he intently watched Will's blue eyes stare keenly – _longingly_ – at _Nico_ ; **his boyfriend**. _Over my dead body you creep._

The hufflepuff didn't seem to grasp the unspoken warning in Percy's darkening gaze – probably the reason he didn't make it into wise Ravenclaw – and continued to gaze upon the pure-blood wizard.

"There you are Nic! We wondered where you'd gotten lost too," Will purposely ignored the black haired slytherin and motioned to a free space beside him in invitation.

"Sorry, Percy and I lost track of time again," Nico blushed at Leo's _'I'm bet you did'_ , pulling Percy to sit beside him as they both sat in between some other _'friends'._

The slytherin took great pleasure in the dark frown on Will's face as Nico sat opposite him and not next to him. Percy also took pleasure in the discreet glare Mister Puff-Face sent his way.

 _100 points to Slytherin,_ Percy smirked and wrapped an arm around his true love, bringing the boy closer. Not that Nico noticed the silent battle of inner-will and minds as the hufflepuff talked to Jason the Gryffindor.

And all through the study session, as the students laughed and traded advice, as Nico kissed Percy for every question he got right (and the half-breed made sure to get _a lot_ right), there was always the silent rivalry between the older slytherin and hufflepuff. But Percy wasn't worried about a thing; because _he_ was the one Nico loved since they first met and _he_ would continue to be Nico's one true love.

It almost made Percy feel a little sorry for Will, that he'd never get a love like Nico.

 _Almost_.

Nico was _his_ , and Percy didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt or remorse that he wasn't _ever_ going to share.

Percy was greedy like that.

The feeling of his boyfriends beautiful soft lips on his was enough to bring Percy out of his inner-thoughts.

"I love you," Nico whispered again.

"And I love you too, with all my heart," Percy vowed and sealed his promise with another kiss.

* * *

mio amore = my love

So, I've been stressed lately, and so i thought I might just right some short random one-shots and stuff for a bit; to get back in the mood of things. Because I really need inspiration for my stories that - really need updating its embarrassing - and so, if I my ask, any of you who read this; please please please give me some good fics of them so I can get the mood of reading/writing my OTP again. I don't care if it's Percico (Bottom!Nico/Top!Percy - mostly..) or Nicercy (Bottom!Percy/Top!Nico), I also don't care if their drabbles/one-shot' or so sickeningly cute and fluffy it makes your teeth rot. I just need some good fics of my OTP babies. So if any of you Nico/Percy shippers are reading this... SOS I NEED YOUR DAM HELP PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF OUR SHIP THAT SOMEHOW TURNED INTO THE TITANIC?!

Also, HAPPY EASTER! *throws blue Easter eggs*


	2. Jason&Percy

**Main couple = Jason/Percy (Jercy)**

 **Warnings = Gryffindor!Jason, Gryffindor!Percy, Half-blood!Jason, Half-blood!Percy, Beater!Percy – as in Quidditch positions**

 **Disclaimer = I don't own PJ/HoO by RR or HP by JKR.**

 **This is for GabriellaThomasjames on Wattpad. I hope you like this GTJ, I specially made Percy a Gryff for you. ;)**

 **Also, thank you** **shiningsilverwolf** **for the comment! :)**

* * *

Perhaps making out behind one of the House stands on the Quidditch field wasn't that much of a good idea . . .

Then again they were Gryffindor's, not Ravenclaw's. Why waste time thinking things through?

"Ah!" a small boy with brown curls screamed. "My eyes are burning man! My poor virtuous, beautiful eyes!" their housemate – and Jason Grace's best friend – furiously rubbed his eyes over-exaggeratedly. "How could you do this to me Jay-Jay?"

"To be fair Leo," Jason raised a blonde eyebrow, "we wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't spying on us _again_."

Bright red blush bloomed over Leo Valdez's face at being caught snooping . . . again, "Potato, tomato."

"That's not how the saying goes, but okay," Jason smiled before his boyfriend tugged at his quidditch uniform, bringing Jason's attention back onto him.

" _Sparkster_ ," Percy whined, drawing out the cringe worthy nick-name, "get back to _pampering me_!" Percy did his irresistible baby seal eyes, "Please," he purposely jutted out his bottom lip.

The tallest gryffindor tried to stay strong but it was a lost battle because one look into his boyfriends beautiful oceanic, shimmering eyes was always his downfall. But even though Jason listened to Percy's command, it didn't mean Jason was letting the impudent behaviour slide.

The high pitched yelp from Percy was evidence of that, "I really do spoil you too much," Jason said after slapping his boyfriends arse.

The smaller gryffindor gazed wide-eyed up at his tall boyfriend trying to bring his frowning boyfriend lower so Percy could kiss away the grumpiness and be forgiven. Jason wasn't havening it this time however, instead tugging hard at Percy's hair, causing the smaller male to gasp and whine in pleasurable pain.

"Do you really think being sultry will win me over Perce?" Jason questioned gruffly, looking at the other gryffindor with hard, dark eyes, "Do I need to remind you who's in charge in this relationship?"

Percy almost lost control of his facial emotions and smirked; everyone knew that although Jason was more dominant, it was Percy who called the shots.

One look into those deep oceanic eyes and you were pulled under the waves, lost forever.

"I'm sorry Jay," Percy purposely pitifully whined, tilting his head to the side and displaying his long neck in a show of submission.

The half-blood almost laughed at that too, as if he would ever be _truly_ submissive.

The storm brewing on Jason's face seemed to lessen the more he looked at Percy's neck. It especially helped that the smaller half-blood showed off the side where Jason's big, dark love bite stood out. The mark of ownership made Jason's stormy temper shrink considerably, like air being let out of a balloon.

"Umm, hello? Still here guys . . ." Leo awkwardly waved, causing the older gryffindor's to look to their side, blushing beet red.

Jason cleared his throat, "I think it's time we got back to our team," the half-blood awkwardly commanded.

"Well, duh dude. That's 10% the reason I volunteered to find you two." Leo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at them, "Though now I'll have to wash my eyes with soap, thanks for that," Leo turned and started walking to the quidditch pitch.

"I thought being captain would give me curtain liberties," the taller half-blood muttered, grasping his boyfriend's hand and walking to the field.

"But it does Jay-Jay," Percy smirked, batting his sea eyes coquettishly. "I do love our private lessons Captain," he leaned in and whispered before licking his boyfriend's ear.

Jason tried to play his blush down, "Get your mind out the gutter Perce," the taller gryffindor purposely ruffled his boyfriend's hair, "and continue doing your best at practise."

* * *

Everything was going well; at least it was until his two Beaters started hitting each other with their bats.

"La Rue, Jackson, stop that! Don't make me fly over there!" But even his threats went unheard off between the two gryffindor's.

"If I wasn't such a feminist, I'd say you fight like a girl!" Percy sneered, trying to whack Clarisse la Rue off her broom.

"Eat my bat, Prissy!" the big, beefy girl swung at the male, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Clarisse, I swear if you hit Percy's perfect face again, I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll do something! I'll give you a time-out till next month!" Jason swore, trying to ignore as his friend Leo flew still beside him.

The threat would have worked if not for Percy's snicker.

The pure-blood girl tried to punch him again.

"And I thought Percy would at least listen to you," the Latino snickered.

"Percy doesn't listen to anyone," the blonde half-blood tiredly rubbed his eyes and waited for the quarrel to end, "How did the fight start this time?"

"I don't even now," was Valdez's helpful insight. "But the fight'll clear up soon enough and then we can get back to practise."

"Yeah," Jason muttered darkly, "It'll end when one of them kills the other."

"Nah," Leo smiled impishly, "their friends, they love each other really."

The poor boy had barely finished his sentence before a zap of wind gushed passed them, nearly knocking them off their brooms.

"Get back here you wimp!" Clarisse shouted and proceeded to zoom passed them, the two boys just swirling out the way in the nick of time.

"That's it, both of you get back here!" Jason flew right after them, promising to make them regret their fight by making them clean all the Quidditch equipment for the rest of the month.

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to follow through with your threat," the dark haired half-blood moaned before collapsing face first onto the couch.

Jason pulled Percy's head into his lap and stroked his silky hair after snickering for a while. "Ah poor baby, the world is just so unfair."

The blonde felt Percy's nod of conformation.

"You know I could have made it up to you in other ways?" was his boyfriend's muffled reply.

"Really, how so?" Jason feigned confusion for a minute before gently trailing his fingers up Percy's smooth, muscular back.

"Don't even think about it," Percy calmly said, voice still slightly muffled. "You had your chance. You wanted to punish me by making me clean stuff? Well fine," the half-blood grumbled, "You know how much I hate clearing, I felt so betrayed."

Percy casually got up and started walking to his bed for a good night's sleep, "No sex for you until the end of the week."

"What?" Jason rose shakily, "You can't do that Perce!" the blonde male was not whining, he was merely in shock.

All Jason got was a satisfied smirk from his smaller boyfriend, "Punished me with cleaning mmm? Two can play this game Sparky." Percy cheekily blew him a kiss before going alone to bed with a bounce and sway in his steps.

Needless to say, Percy was excused from cleaning the equipment and _that_ chore was never used as punishment for the dark haired half-blood again.


	3. Will&Mitchell

**Main pairing = Will Solace/Mitchell**

 **Side pairings = Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo (mentioned), Will Solace/Nico di Angelo (one-sided)**

 **Warnings = half-breed!Mitchell, wizard!Mitchell, wizard!Will, muggle-born!Will, Hufflepuff!Mitchell, Hufflepuff!Will, Veela!Mitchell, Mitchell and Rachel friendship!, I made Mitchell's last name Mendel – cuz I like the sound of Mitchell Mendel, the word jerk is in here – I think, why this pairing? Cuz I ship them and there needs to be more of Witchell/Love Song**

 _ **I actually wrote this last year? or the year before? and I recently found it again and tidied it up - a LOT. I actually really like this pairing. So errr, yeah I'm sure this is actually a pretty rough piece of mine - at least at the beginning - so I'm sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Also RARE-PAIR! I love those. (+ I guess you can read this as a Part 2 of sorts for We Need to Study {Percico}) Anyway, more notes at bottom, if you want to read those.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

"- and then Jackson has the audacity to corrupt Nico! He's not even ashamed! Just wait till Hades di Angelo hears about this-" Will continued on and on. It had been like this for years – Will's constant screeching about Percy and Nico, and _NicoNicoNico_ – and Mitchell was starting to get extremely annoyed and hurt.

 _What does Nico di Angelo have that I don't?_ Mitchell would ask himself in the dead of night, when the stars were high and the moon's shine protected his secrets. _It's not like we're much different. Both Nico and I are Hufflepuff's, and even if we weren't,_ I'm _the one who's always there for Will;_ I'm _always the one standing by him._ The brunette half-breed turned to his side, looking over to Will's bed, gazing longingly at his best friend. He _never notices what you do for him,_ Mitchell wanted to scream at his friend, _he_ always _hurts you. My eyes are never - nor will ever be - blind to your devotion, if only you give your heart to me._ Mitchell would silently plead with his colourful eyes.

 _Love me,_ love me _. Why don't you ever notice_ me _?_

"William," Mitchell interrupted, head and heart hurting at the constant sound of his rivals name on his crush's lips. "I just remembered I have a study group to get too."

"What?" The blonde muggle-born blinked startled, "But you can't leave now, you need to help me prove that . . . that awful land-walking- _fish_ isn't good enough for Nico!"

"Nico is old enough to make his own decisions; he doesn't need your help to baby him. Maybe that's why he doesn't entertain your advances." The half-breed snapped, feeling awful at the hurtful words he spoke. Mitchell hadn't meant too, but the more his crush spoke about _stupid Nico_ , the more his heart seemed to crack and break.

 _No wonder mother doesn't like getting attached to her lovers and has a new play-thing every month._

"If you're still going to try and sabotage Jackson again, you can do it without my help." Mitchell's too beautiful kaleidoscope eyes held a cruel gleam in them as he looked at his friend's hurt face, "But you know it won't make any sort of difference; Nico will always defend his boyfriend and think the sun shines out of his arse." The half-breed Veela turned to go, he didn't want to face the hurt and betrayal in his friend's perfect blue eyes, not wanting to admit the guilt that was creeping up his throat along with his apologies. "I'm not playing at a teen romance version of 'Parent Trap'."

Mitchell said the last part without looking at Will and stalked out the room as swift as his legs could carry him. The half-breed's yellow Hufflepuff robes whipped around him as he quickly made his way towards the art tower, as it always helped to relieve his tension and aggravation by throwing paint at a blank canvas. Apparently all his abstracts were 'full of emotion' and everyone said that, when looking at the vivid paint, it felt as if they fell into it and drowned in a sea of colours both light and dark. Only one other person was as good as Mitchell - better even, not that he'd ever admit to it - and her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare (nicknamed RED). The girl was older than he was (she was somewhere in Percy Jackson's year) and her House was Ravenclaw (the artistic-brainy kids Kingdom).

Rachel and he weren't friends but they were more than mere acquaintances. For example they knew each other's favourite styles of art and their preference of art supplies. They knew each other's favourite artists and museums, but they didn't know the friendship stuff; like their favourite colour or foods, etcetera.

Upon arriving at the art room's door, Mitchell was in such a foul mood that he pushed the door open with more force than necessary, creating a loud ' _bang'_ as it smashed against the wall.

There was only one other person in the room, but where others would have zapped round with a shriek; Rachel didn't bother to move a muscle.

"Oh, hey Mitch, I thought you were going to spend the remainder of the day with your friend Will?" Rachel asked, green eyes still focused on her sculpture, her back towards the door.

Mitchell didn't bother to ask how she knew it was him – he had given up trying to figure _her_ out years ago; and word in the corridors was that she was psychic, so best not to make her angry.

"Hi Rachel," he sighed, walking over to the supply cupboard to grab what he needed. "Yeah I was . . . but I decided to come here instead."

"You could have told me, ya know. I would have set everything up for you." The Ravenclaw kindly suggested.

"The decision was . . . kinda last minute..." The half-breed grudgingly muttered. There wasn't much talking after that. Both students were lost in their own respective worlds; Rachel in an Ancient Greek universe and Mitchell in his wannabe love life. The half-breeds kaleidoscope eyes were raging like a multi-coloured storm of rainbows, as they always did when he was upset (it was a Veela thing, inherited from his mother). The Hufflepuff normally settled his eyes on blue (for his crush on Will) or brown (which had apparently been his first original eye colour), but with everything that just happened and how he acted to his friend, he couldn't bring himself to keep the blue in his eyes without the guilt grabbing hold and choking him. Mitchell pushed some brown hair away from his multi-coloured eyes when the annoying curls decided it was more fun to distract him than obey and be docile.

(At least there was only Rachel and him in the room, so it wasn't quite so embarrassing. At least it wasn't first year all over again, with his hair turning a shining bright blonde like Will's whenever his friend some much as looked at him.)

A couple hours came and went, with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff making small talk and discussing each other's respective works. Rachel had made a large, beautiful ice sculpture (baring a remarkable resemblance to her friend Jackson) and by the time she finished, the rich muggle-born girl had pulled and pinned her frizzy red curls away from her paint patchy face. While Mitchell had made varies brilliant abstracts which left half the paint on his now-ruined yellow robes. (Good thing he was a wizard or his mother would surely skin him alive for ruining the expensive clothing).

Mitchell couldn't deal with his mother's screeching right now . . . or ever.

After both students finished their projects for the day and tidied everything up, Mitchell started to ask Rachel if she wanted to come back with him to the Hufflepuff common room – since his older half-sister Silena had baked lots of cookies and made warm milk – until a forced awkward cough from the doorway interrupted his speech.

The half-breed turned to see his long-time friend and crush slightly hunched over on the wooden door, not quite sure if he was welcomed in or not.

"Err . . . I'm just gonna . . . annoy Annabeth in our common room." RED distantly muttered, before making a bee-line out of the tower.

"I umm . . . I like your painting . . ." William nodded towards the disarray of coloured paint on a canvas.

The half-Veela slightly nodded in thanks before turning away and pretending to wash an already perfectly clean paintbrush.

"So I've," William paused as if to gather his thoughts, "I tried to sabotage Jackson again but was caught by Annabeth Chase."

Mitchell winced slightly, everyone knew that you didn't mess with the crazy blonde Ravenclaw; especially not her tight-close nit group of friends. The pretty boy wondered what Annabeth did.

"She was cool though, didn't even report me to the teachers or her friends," the muggle-born said as if reading his friend's mind. "In fact, she just took me to the library and pushed me into the section people don't voluntarily go in."

 _Must be the section on Arithmancy,_ Mitchell thought; his eyes subconsciously turning a piercing grey.

"And, well, she sat me down and . . . we had a _long_ talk," the blonde wizard continued, "We talk about Percy and Nico," Will explained, unaware of how Mitchell seemed to clench the brush, "but we mainly talked about. . . you . . ." he blushed, "we talked about _you and me_."

The implication was there but the half-breed didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Slowly, Mitchell turned to face his crush with hopeful blue eyes.

"She made me realise what a jerk I was to you," Will said, his own radiant blue eyes shining, "I didn't mean to be, I really am so very sorry." Will shakily walked up towards the other Hufflepuff and gently curled some of Mitchell's brunette hair behind his ear, "I realised that what I felt for Nico was infatuation." Will said, and Mitchell's heart clenched and his throat went dry. "But, I've realised that, although I do love him, it hasn't been _romantic_ for a long time." Will continued, "I don't know when my love stopped being romantic, but I realise that what I first felt in our early years, and what I feel now, are completely different. . . but I ignored my feelings." Will looked down, ashamed. I . . . I ignored my changed feelings for him because I had more _intense_ feelings for someone else."

 _This is it,_ Mitchell thought, _there's someone else, someone I didn't even know Will liked. We're_ never _going to be together._ Tears filled Mitchells beautiful, rainbow eyes.

I was in denial about it for a long time, I . . . I was scared because my new feelings for-for this person . . . would, would change _everything_ , and I didn't want change. I _hate_ change – you know that – and so I kinda just . . . fixated everything on Nico, because it was safe and familiar. But I don't want to ignore my real feelings anymore – I _can't_." Will's beautiful, clear blue eyes bore into Mitchell's.

"Do-are . . . are you going to tell this other person?" Mitchell's lips trembled, and so he caught them between his teeth, trying to appear unaffected.

Will looked momentarily confused, before a look of understanding passed through his beautiful eyes. "The other person _is_ you, silly," Will said softly. "Annabeth forced me to admit my feelings, and I'm glad she did. Without her, I would still be foolishly running after Nico; and my heart would be void." Will gently stepped closer to Mitchell, so close their noses barely grazed. "At least the part of my heart that has, and will always, long for you Mitch," he whispered. "That part of my heart is reserved for _you_."

At first, Mitchell didn't understand what Will was confessing, but when the shock wore off, blush bloomed over Mitchell's face; and when he blinked, his brown eyes turned into an exact mirror of Will's own. The muggle-born laughed over this, "You're so amazing," he whispered in awe, before a look of shame once again overcame him. "I really am sorry Mitch, more than you'll ever know. I was – am – a fool, but love makes fools out of us all, I suppose. But I'm going to make it up to you! Every single day, I'm going to-"

The blonde boy would have continued till the cows came home, so Mitchell interrupted him. "Just kiss me you dolt," the half-breed ordered and happily welcomed Will's warm, nervous lips upon his own.

"So . . . does this mean we're together now?" Will asked hopefully.

"Not if _that's_ how you ask me," Mitchell raised his perfect eyebrow.

Will awkwardly chuckled, his face more red than the sun when it set, "Mitchell Mendel, one of the most genius and kind Hufflepuffs and students, will you, my beautiful and sweet best friend, do me the honour of accepting my invitation to go on a date with me?"

"That was a little over board," Mitchell muttered, but couldn't help the warm bubbling feeling settling into his raging stomach. "But yes, William Solace, I would _love_ to go on a date with you."

Will's smile rivalled the sun; he positively glowing. Mitchell's dimpled smile could launch a thousand ships, and it most certainly launched Will's heart out of his chest.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you back to your common-room?" Will asked politely, knowing how Mitchell oved the old fashioned politeness of past suiters.

"I wouldn't mind a drop," the half-Veela declared.

Both boys smiled at one another and looped arms, whispering quiet and sweet words all the way to the Hufflepuff common-room that all the younger years that saw them gagged.

Later, both boys would go on their first date (which was really just Will accompanying Mitchell to the game – as always – and giving him a kiss for luck for the Quidditch game against Gryffindor).

The author is also happy to tell that, although both boys did occasionally fight and not see eye to eye, they always worked through their problems – big, small, long, short – because of their deep love for one another.

And therefore, Mitchell and Will lived happily ever-after. It was more perfect than anything either boy had ever dreamed.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry I've been lacking in writing and updates. It's been a rough few years but I'm pretty sure things are starting to look up! (crosses fingers and knocked on wood)**

 **I'm also feeling guilty sometimes for writing fanfic because I actually want to start writing my own original things/books. But then I think of you guys and how wonderful you are and how you actually like my writing and I don't won't to let you down. Anyway, love you guys, thanks for all your wonderful comments in the past because THOSE are what makes me know you like my stories and those reviews/comments help my confidence. So, if it's not too much to ask, could you pls leave a comment? It doesn't have to be long or anything - just a little something would be amazing and wonderful. I also admit that I don't always leave comments on others works, but I'm trying very hard to start doing that now, because I know that those help people the most. Anyway, thank you all so much! again! love you! and I hope the rest of the year is good and kind to you all!**

 **Also, shout-out to** HeartThrobbingFanticyLover **and** shiningsilverwolf **for their lovely reviews!**

 **HeartThrobbingFanticyLover = I would love to do more Percy and Nico, but I do want to include other pairings as well! But hopefully there'll be more Percico/Nicercy soon! ;)**

 **shiningsilverwolf = I really love the story you told me about, thank you!**


	4. Percy&Nico2

**Main paring = Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson**

 **Warnings = Gryffindor!Nico, Slytherin!Percy, slash (obviously), reference to mythomagic card game, suggestive themes (I think, only once, but just in case), too much time spent on describing food, the author wrote this when hungry, Percy's sister is called Sasha, she's only there for a second though, this is mostly random fluff, a bit fast-paste**

 **Disclaimer = I own nothing – obviously, this is** _ **Fan fiction**_

 **This one-shot is dedicated to percico99 – sorry it's so late**

* * *

"Okay. Sasha . . . Sashaaa?" Nico sang as he tried to grab the toddler's attention for the hundredth time. "Sasha, I am trying to teach you the meaning of life," Nico said seriously, a stern frown on his pouty lips as he waved about the five cards in his hand in front of the toddlers face. Sasha found this amusing, and clapped her hands for about five seconds before becoming bored again and finding new-found interest in reaching for the ceiling. Nico sighed and rubbed his tired, brown eyes, "You're worse than your brother," he grumbled.

"Who's worse than me, Neeks?" said boy questioned upon entering the small, cluttered kitchen of the flat.

Nico's cheeks tinged pink at being caught bad-mouthing his boyfriend to his boyfriends baby sister. Nico turned to face his boyfriend and froze; his boyfriend – a boy called Percy Jackson – was only slightly older than him, and yet the Fate's had deemed it necessary to allow Percy the good fortune of puberty actually working on him. Before puberty, Percy was a scruffy looking boy of short stature, not much going for him in the looks department except for his trouble-maker smile that sent the good danger-vibes down your spine, and his beautiful sea green eyes that swirled and changed like the sea with his unpredictable mood. However, after hitting fourteen, Percy had been gifted with a growth spurt, a face to cut glass, lean muscles, and a rock hard body (okay, so maybe _most_ of that was because Percy was always training and keeping fit, but you get the unfairness of the entire situation). Meanwhile, while Percy was becoming a god, Nico was only given a few inches on his height. Nico was sorely unsatisfied with his results and wanted to give a big, fat _**F**_ to whoever sorted and controlled the puberty governed by human body.

Nico allowed his eyes to give an appreciate once-over his boyfriend's fit body. Water droplets ran down the bronze skin, caressing Percy's muscles – Nico felt slight envy at the water being allowed to do that whilst Nico wasn't, and wondered if Percy had planned this as he usually changed into his clothes in the bathroom instead of walking around in a towel.

Percy, feeling a very satisfied pride burst inside him upon noticing his boyfriend's eyes traveling his body, purposely stretched his arms and ran a hand through his messy, wet locks, causing more drops of water to glide down his body. "Close your mouth, Neeks," Percy cheekily grinned, "or you'll catch flies."

Nico's mouth slammed shut at those words, and his dark eyes narrowed into his famous death glare that sent adults and excessively trained auror's running. However, this didn't have the desired effect on Percy – his boyfriend only batting his eyelashes in an excessive innocent manner. "No one's worse than _you_ ," Nico growled, baring his teeth in a very hostile way to his boyfriend. "You're the worst of the worst!"

"That's strange – last night I was the best of the best," Percy grinned, baring his own teeth, a dark glint in his eyes, "As I was this morning, if I recall correctly."

Nico was about to tell Percy – in a very rude manner – where he could put those absurdly high opinions of himself, before the toddler released a whine of discomfort. All of a sudden, Percy's coquettish manner disappeared, and turned into an over-protective brother as he leaped for his sister's blue high-chair. "Shh, it's alright Sasha, I'm here, big brother Percy's here now, shh," Percy murmured and rocked his baby sister in his strong arms, circling them around Sasha as he cradled her, as if that was enough to protect her from all her fears and the dangers of the universe. "Shh, I know Sasha, don't worry, I'll save you from Nico's ranting about his way-too-complicated game."

"Hey!" Nico said, slightly miffed, but letting the irritation flow out of him at Percy's laughing green eyes. Nico loved Percy's eyes – they weren't his favourite thing about his boyfriend, but Nico still loved them – he loved how they could change from a light, dazzling green to a beautiful and foreboding dark green at any second; he loved how Percy's eyes seemed to _be_ the ocean, swirling and dangerous and unpredictable, able to grab hold and drown you in the riptide; but one of Nico's favourite things about his boyfriend's eyes, was how Percy would either allow all his emotions to be on display for all to see, or erase all emotion from them, showing and revealing nothing to anyone except Nico – _always Nico_. Percy's eyes also seemed to embody all the characteristics of his House, Slytherin.

Whilst Nico continued to muse about his boyfriend, Percy was busy with making sure his sister had enough food and drink in her system, before putting her to bed with a clean nappy.

After Sasha eventually dozed off (put to sleep by her brother's soft, singing voice), Percy quickly changed into some cargo shorts and pulled on the closest shirt within reach. After Percy got his shirt on, his nose picked up the mouth-watering scent on hot pancakes. Percy let himself be led to the kitchen in a dreamy state to find Nico quietly speaking Italian to himself in a very fast manner, whilst he was busy doing something around the sink. Percy's bright eyes quickly took in the scene, before spotting the stack of beautiful, shapeless, blue pancakes with syrup, chocolate and cream oozing all over them. Percy would have spoken – questioned this rare treat if he could; but alas, his mouth was full of drool that was sure to escape if he opened his mouth, so he dashed to the counter to grab the two plates of Elysium. Bright light shown on the plates, a chorus of birds were singing hallelujah, and Percy was so close to receiving all his hopes and dreams when he reached out his hands.

Only to be woken from his stupor with a sharp _'whack!'_ to the forehead.

A shock and wobble like a cartoon, a stumble and whine, was the reply to the _'whack'_.

"Ow," Percy whimpered, "Nico?"

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's whiny tone. "Don't give me that, Percy." Nico scowled, "You can only have _one_ plate," he said, as he jammed a single finger into Percy's muscular chest, "and no more."

Percy also scowled at this unfair treatment and opened his mouth to argue (mostly for the sake of being contrary), before shutting it promptly at Nico's warning glare.

Percy shivered at how his boyfriend's black eyes glared with dark fire – reminding Percy that although Nico was smaller and slightly younger, he was no less dangerous. Though others ran from the dark fire in his eyes, it drew Percy in – made him interested and want to know more. Nico was daring, he was kind and considered, and he had the heart of a lion (not surprising, considering he was placed in Gryffindor – and oh boy, did Nico's father have a heart-attack at _that_ ).

"Oh, alright, fine," Percy huffed. "Can we then, at least, continue our Disney marathon when we eat?"

Nico weighed his options: on one hand, eating whilst watching a film and snuggling with his boyfriend would be lovely; on the other hand, Percy was a messpot and would undoubtedly leave crumbs _everywhere_ – and Nico would be the one cleaning it up since Percy didn't care about lying in crumbs, and Nico was the "Neat-Freak," as Percy so charmingly put it.

But just was Nico was about to say "no," Percy looked his boyfriend in the eyes and did his famous impression of a baby seal. _No fair!_ Nico thought, _Cheater!_

"What film is next, then?" Nico grumbled.

Percy didn't share Nico's disdain. Instead, Percy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Moana."

Nico groaned, "Of course."

Moana had been Percy's biggest obsession since Finding Nemo, which in turn had been his biggest obsession since Lilo and Stitch.

After Nico put Moana in the DVD player, and Percy placed the baby monitor on the table, the two boys made themselves comfy on the couch.

"I love this film," Percy whispered to himself.

"I know," Nico grumbled, "We've watched it about five times."

Percy poked his tongue out and flicked some cream at his grouchy boyfriend. "After this, we can watch Zootropolis," he promised.

"I'm holding you to that," Nico threatened, pointing his fork at his taller boyfriend.

Percy and Nico continued bickering through every film, only pausing to grab snacks or check on Sasha.

"School's soon," Percy randomly commented half-way through Mulan.

Nico's first thought was to reprimand his boyfriend for daring to talk through this sacred film, before deciding it was better to just curl further into his boyfriends warm embrace. "Yeah," he lamely agreed, eyes drooping. "Fun times ahead," he commented dryly.

Nico felt the deep vibrations of Percy's chuckle, "Exams soon, too."

Nico softly punched his boyfriend's strong chest. "Stop it," he grumbled, but a smile still bloomed across his face. "I don't want to think about _that_."

"Alright," Percy consented, kissing his boyfriend's head, "Go back to sleep."

"Not tired . . ." Nico denied as he failed to stifle a yawn.

Despite the words, Nico fell asleep to the safe, steady beat of Percy's heart, and the loving sensation of his boyfriend's hands carding through his dark hair.

"I love you," Percy whispered to his sleeping boyfriend, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Percy soon fell asleep to the soft pitter-patter of rain, and his boyfriend's adorable snores.

Only for both boys to be woken up by a baby's cry.

"You're turn," they both said to each other, and it took three games of rock-paper-scissors for one of them to tumble out of their nest from the couch, whilst the other snuggled deeper into the warmth of blankets with a smug, sleepy sigh.


End file.
